russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV-4 Program Schedule
Program Schedule 'Weekdays' *04:00am - News@6 (replay) *05:00am - Panahon TV (April Enerio, Meg Siozon, Amor Larrosa and Adrian Alcantara) *05:30am - Balitaan (Audrey Gorriceta, Pircelyn Pialago and Vivienne Gulla) (simulcast on radio tru DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738 kHz and all Radyo ng Bayan stations of Philippine Broadcasting Service) *06:30am - Good Morning, Boss! (Sandro Hermoso, Dianne Medina, JC Tejano, Tony Velasquez, Toni Hipolito, Pircelyn Pialago, Vivienne Gulla, Carla Jenina Lizardo and Mr. Bert Garcia) *08:30am - Physics in Everyday Life (Mon, Wed and Fri); Science Made Easy (Tue and Thurs) *08:00am - Chemistry in Action (Mon, Wed and Fri); Fun with Math (Tue and Thurs) *09:30am - English CONSTEL (English High School) *10:30am - Winner TV Shopping *11:30am - ASEAN Snapshots *12:00pm - Cartoon Hour *01:00pm - News@1 (Kirby Cristobal, Sandro Hermoso and Princess Habiba) (simulcast on radio tru DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738 kHz and all Radyo ng Bayan stations of Philippine Broadcasting Service) *02:30pm - Damayan (Ms. Rosa Rosal) *03:30pm - Home Shopping Network *04:30pm - Hello Kitty's Paradise *05:00pm - PTV Sports (Snow Badua) (simulcast over DZSR Sports Radio 918 kHz) *06:00pm - News@6 (Atty. Mark Castrodes, Ralph Obina and Kathy San Gabriel) (simulcast on radio tru DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738 kHz and all Radyo ng Bayan stations of Philippine Broadcasting Service) *07:00pm - Pangarap Kong Jackpot *07:30pm - i-Connect (Xeres Guia, Paolo Soler and Raymond Abracosa) (Monday); PTV Special Forum (Atty. Marc Castrodes, Kathy San Gabriel and Gio Tingson) (Tuesday); ASEAN Basketball League (Wed and Friday); Primetime Specials (Thursday) *08:30pm - Short Sine (short films) (Mon) *09:00pm - Tito the Explorer (Tue) *09:30pm - Philippine Lotto Draw *09:45pm - NewsLife (Isabelle Cantu, Tony Velasquez and Angel Movido) *11:00pm - SME Go! (Bam Aquino) (Monday); She Said, She Said (Jackie Aquino and Cutie Del Mar) (Tuesday); Bantay OCW with Susan K (Wednesday); Biz News (Tony Lopez and Elizabeth Lee) (Thursday); The Veronica Chronicles (Ms. Veronica Baluyot-Jimenez) (Friday) *12:00mn - Oras ng Himala 'Saturdays' *05:00am - Family Rosary Crusade *06:00am - News@6 Weekend: The Morning Edition (Hajji Kaamino and Waywaya Macalma) (simulcast on radio tru DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738 kHz and all Radyo ng Bayan stations of Philippine Broadcasting Service) *07:00am - Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air *07:30am - Yan ang Marino (Maresciel Yao and Admiral Eduardo Santos) *08:00am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas (Ms. Li-Ann de Leon and Mayor Gerardo V. Calderon) *08:30am - Mag-Agri Tayo! (Mr. Philip Dapon) *09:30am - Buhay Pinoy (Patty Santos and Jamie Santos) *10:00am - Fun with Math *10:30am - English CONSTEL (English High School) *11:30am - Asenso Pinoy (Francisco Cardona) *12:00pm - Cartoon Hour *01:00pm - News@1: The Week that Was (Tony Velasquez and Princess Habiba) (simulcast on radio tru DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738 kHz and all Radyo ng Bayan stations of Philippine Broadcasting Service) *02:00pm - Auto Review *02:30pm - Out of Town (Abel Cruz) *03:30pm - Concert at the Park *04:30pm - On-Line Bingo Pilipino (Jimbo, Czai, Leng, Chell, Beth Tamayo and Giselle Sanchez) *05:30pm - Pulsong Pinoy (Zyrene Parsad-Valencia) *06:00pm - News@6 Weekend: The Evening Edition (Jorge Bandola and Rocky Ignacio) (simulcast on radio tru DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738 kHz and all Radyo ng Bayan stations of Philippine Broadcasting Service) *07:00pm - GSIS Members Hour (Marge Jorillo and Bo Sanchez) *08:00pm - Pinoy US Cops Ride Along (Ben Tulfo) *08:30pm - Sa Likod Ng Istorya (Ms. Veronica Baluyot-Jimenez) *09:00pm - Philippine Lotto Draw *09:15pm - Sydney Olympics *11:30pm - Jesus Miracle Crusade 'Sundays' *04:00am - Upon this Rock *05:30am - Signs and Wonders *06:00am - News@6 Weekend: The Morning Edition (Hajji Kaamino and Waywaya Macalma) (simulcast on radio tru DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738 kHz and all Radyo ng Bayan stations of Philippine Broadcasting Service) *07:00am - The Word Exposed by Bishop Chito Tagle *08:00am - Talikha Kum Healing Mass *09:00am - The Key of David *09:30am - English CONSTEL (English High School) *10:30am - Show Up (Franzen Fajardo, Chx Alcala, Cacai Bautista, Melai Cantiveros, Samantha, Vanessa and JIREH ang bestfriend ng bayan) *12:30pm - Asenso Pinoy (Francisco Cardona) *01:00pm - News@1 Junior (Miguel Sarne, Martin Valdez, Jolo Gutierrez and Chantal Marauta) *02:00pm - Ating Alamin (Ka Gerry Geronimo) *03:00pm - Healthy Home *04:00pm - The Doctor is In *04:30pm - Power to Unite (Envira Yap Go) *05:00pm - Biyahero *06:00pm - News@6 Weekend: The Evening Edition (Jorge Bandola and Rocky Ignacio) (simulcast on radio tru DZRB Radyo ng Bayan 738 kHz and all Radyo ng Bayan stations of Philippine Broadcasting Service) *07:00pm - In This Corner *08:00pm - ASEAN Basketball League *10:00pm - Philippine Lotto Draw *10:15pm - Pilipino Box Office *12:00mn - Oras ng Himala with PTV NewsBreak (news capsules) and also PTV FYI (Main, Bulletin and Events)